Final Fantasy Bleach Gros bordel dans un bahut anormal!
by Ayuminata
Summary: Les nombreuses péripéties de nos héros de la saga Final Fantasy et ceux de Bleach dans un bahut complètement loufoque. Crises de nerfs, profs surmenés, chefs d'établissement lourdingues et rigolade à gogo dans ces petites aventures mettant en scène nos stars de toujours. Ainsi vous aurez un léger aperçu de ce que peut être... La folie à l'état pure! ;)


Saaaalut tout le monde ^^ et oui me revoici après une longue absence pour une nouvelle fic un peu particulière. Un cross over de manga et de jeu vidéo, on ne trouve pas ça tous les jours XD. C'est une idée qui m'est venu en tête comme ça d'un coup. J'ai pensé : «j'adore Final Fantasy et Bleach, pourquoi ne pas écrire une fic avec les deux mis en scène dans une sorte d'université ?» et voilà comment cette idée se concrétisa et j'espère de tout cœur que ça marchera. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je fonctionnerais par POV et je préviendrais à chaque fois qu'il y aura des changements de ces POV. Il y aura les POV avec le nom du personnage concerné et les POV narration (le point de vue en général, quoi), quant à l'organisation des chapitres, je n'sais pas combien il y en aura en tout et sachant que j'ai parfois des manques d'inspiration, je ne vais pas faire des parties qui se suivent, mais des épisodes qui ne se suivent pas. En gros, il s'agira de plusieurs petites histoires en une seule fic, comme ça, ça évitera que vous souffriez d'avoir la suite (XD je suis très pointilleuse quant à la santé de mes bien-aimés lecteurs).

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et encore moins Final Fantasy (pauvre de moi lol)

Raiting : T (c'est humoristique, y'a pas de sexe et les insultes sont en petite quantité et ce n'est pas gore non plus)

Genre : Humour (avec une pointe de romance)

Résumé : Les nombreuses péripéties de nos héros de la saga Final Fantasy et ceux de Bleach dans un bahut complètement loufoque. Crises de nerfs, profs surmenés, chefs d'établissement lourdingues et rigolade à gogo dans ces petites aventures mettant en scène nos stars de toujours :)

Dernière précision : Il se peut que certains d'entre vous ne connaissent ni Final Fantasy ou ni Bleach ou même les 2, si certains veulent que je fasses des descriptions des persos en fin d'épisode, prévenez-moi, je le ferais volontiers. Ce qui m'importe c'est que mes lecteurs soient à l'aise avec ma petite composition ;)

Voilà, voilà sur ceux je ne vous embêtes plus, bonne lecture à tous et si je peux encore m'améliorer ou si il y a des problèmes, reviewez:D

* * *

**Épisode 1 : Une drôle de rentrée scolaire**

ooOoo

POV narration

Il est un établissement étrange perdu en pleine cambrousse, comme dirait les jeunes d'aujourd'hui où tout est... Comment dire ? Bien étrange. Le proviseur de cet établissement est un homme brun qui porte des lunettes noires carrées. Cet homme répond au nom de Sosuke Aizen et est l'un des plus performants proviseurs de toutes les facultés. Aujourd'hui, il prépare la rentrée des classes avec son adjointe, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Sa beauté n'a d'égal la bienveillance qui se lit sur son visage. Son nom est Cosmos, les élèves disent parfois d'elle que c'est une déesse (peut-être n'ont-ils pas tout à fait tort). Deux personnes tout à fait normales me direz-vous, mais en vérité la faculté du nom de Soul Fantasy (ou Fantaisie de l'Âme) recèle un secret : ses élèves sont tous aussi dingues les uns que les autres. Certains se prennent pour des chevaliers, d'autres pour des chasseurs de trésors et certains prétendent même chasser les mauvais esprits pour défendre les âmes des défunts. Mais en dehors de cela, les élèves sont plutôt performants pendant les cours, Bon, il y a aussi quelques cas mais passons. Alors qu'Aizen confortablement installé devant son bureau consulte quelques papiers, Cosmos lui dit soudain : « Les élèves arrivent.

- Déjà ? S'étonne-t-il en jetant un œil vers une grande fenêtre qui surplombait un magnifique paysage montagnard et forestier.

- Ils sont toujours aussi en avance. Constata la proviseure adjointe avec un beau sourire.

- Certes... Comme chaque année, ma chère.

- Je suis si impatiente de les revoir...

- Oh, oui. Ça se lit sur votre visage. Moi aussi, je suis impatient de recevoir nos prodiges. »

Le chef d'établissement esquisse un étrange sourire qui paraissait... Sournois.

ooOoo

POV Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy 13)

Je me diriges lentement vers mon établissement, ma valise en main aux côtés de ma sœur. Nous portions déjà toutes les deux l'uniforme que les filles doivent arborer chaque jour et cette règle s'applique aussi chez les garçons. D'autres étudiants arrivent aussi en même temps que nous. A vrai dire, la quasi totalité des élèves sont en internat et ceux, depuis leur entrée à Soul Fantasy. C'est ma seconde année là-bas et je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi infernal. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être critiquée qui me dérange, non ça à la limite je m'en fiches pas mal. C'est juste que quoi qu'il arrive, chaque journée est un désastre et ça ne semble toucher personne. « Dis, Claire. Fit ma sœur, Serah.

- Appelles-moi Lightning, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Me mis-je en colère. La vérité c'est que mon vrai nom est Claire, seulement depuis la mort de nos parents j'ai changé de nom et je suis devenue plus forte pour pouvoir protéger ma jeune sœur. Je devais être forte...

- Excuses-moi... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je me demandais juste... Comment c'est Soul Fantasy ?

- Et bien, comment dire... ? Tu y trouveras de tout, c'est certain.

- Peux-tu être plus explicite ? C'est ma première année ici, tu sais ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien quand tu y seras, tout simplement. » Répondis-je.

Soudain, alors que nous étions sur le point de franchir a porte du hall, une voix masculine se fait entendre : « Eh, Light ! Ça faisait un bail ! Je me retournes et aperçois Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un cancre notoire s'approcher de nous.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionne Serah intriguée.

- Eh, c'est ta sœur ? Salut, moi c'est Grimmjow.

- Ne l'approches pas ! Grondais-je.

- Ok, du calme, Light... Tente-t-il de me calmer.

- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler ainsi non plus. » A vrai dire, seuls mes vrais amis et Serah avaient le droit de m'appeler par ce diminutif. Je profites d'un instant inattention de Grimmjow pour saisir ma sœur par le poignet et l'entraîner en direction de l'internat. Sans jeter le moindre regard aux autres élève qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés dans le hall, nous traçons jusqu'à un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Nanao Ise, la secrétaire de la fac. Elle nous regarde et dit : « Mes demoiselles Farron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Mme. Fis-je. C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

- Moi de même, Lightning. Voyons, voyons... Elle fouille dans un dossier et ajoute : Lightning tu seras dans la chambre 106 que tu partageras avec Orihime Inoue et Rydia Myst.

- D'accord, ça me va. Acquiesçais-je.

- Quant à toi, Serah tu seras dans la chambre 95 avec Rukia Kuchiki, Yuna et Rangiku Matsumoto.

- Hum... D'accord. Répond simplement Serah. Rukia, Rangiku et Yuna ne sont pas des filles difficiles. Je les ai connues et j'ai sympathisé avec elles, elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

- Allez déposer vos valises, mes demoiselles, la cérémonie se déroulera comme chaque année au gymnase. Annonça Nanao.

- Très bien... » Conclus-je.

Nous avons toutes deux mis nos valises dans notre chambre et nous nous dirigeons d'un pas décidé vers le gymnase. Nous nous installons sur les gradins au milieu de tous les autres étudiants. Une chose que je détestais : le brouhaha de tous ces élèves stressant pour un rien. Heureusement que quelques personnes comme moi restent calmes en toutes circonstances. J'aperçois Grimmjow qui matait toutes les paires de poitrine qui s'offraient à lui. Quel obsédé ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tous les mecs ont avec les gros seins ? Sérieux, je préfères mon 85B au 95E de Rangiku et encore je ne connais pas exactement son tour de poitrine. Bref, mon caractère froid fait que les autres ne s'intéressent pas toujours à moi. Qui s'intéresserait à une fille aux cheveux rose clair, aux yeux bleus et aux airs de garçon manqué bagarreuse comme tout ? Mais bon, je n'ai jamais cherché le prince charmant non plus.

La réunion finit par commencer. S'approchent de l'estrade le proviseur Aizen et son adjointe Cosmos ainsi que Chaos, le CPE. En vérité, ce n'est pas un humain mais une sorte de diable avec une paire de bras en plus et des ailes de démon imposantes dans le dos. Comment une chose pareille pouvait exister ? Aizen s'approche du micro et annonce : « Chers étudiants, soyez les bienvenus à Soul Fantasy. Pour ceux qui n'arrivent que cette année, je suis Sosuke Aizen, votre proviseur et voici mon adjointe, Mlle Cosmos. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir au sein de notre établissement. Chaos le bouscule soudain et renchérit de sa grosse voix :

- Et sachez que cette année les sanctions seront encore plus lourdes que l'an dernier, bande de petits crétins !

- Chaos ! Vous n'avez pas à leur parler sur ce ton, ce ne sont que des enfants ! Réplique Cosmos. Aizen reprend sa place face au micro et continue.

- Hum, hum... Je disais donc que j'étais enchanté d'accueillir autant d'élèves et bien sûr je remercies les anciens de ne pas avoir démissionné tout de suite. » « En même temps, on était un peu obligé de revenir... » Pensais-je. « Sachez que cette année encore nous accueillons de nouveaux enseignants mais vous les rencontrerez le moment venu. Pour l'instant je vous proposes de commencer en beauté. Comme vous le voyez nous avons organisé un banquet spécialement pour vous. Régalez-vous et nous continuerons cet entretien après. » A peine à-t-il achevé sa phrase que le brouhaha reprend de plus belle et que tous les élèves se précipitent sur la grande table pour s'y goinfrer. Du coup avec tout ça, je perds Serah de vue. Génial, ça commence bien -_-...

ooOoo

POV Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Et voilà, c'est une nouvelle année qui s'annonce meeeerveilleusement bien à Soul Fantasy... Pfiou, j'avais franchement pas envie de venir mais bon, faut bien assurer son avenir. Je prends une friandise sur la table de banquet mise à notre disposition et je la mange. Pas mal... Puis je vois Grimmjow Jaggerjack, mon pire ennemi en train de comploter je ne sais quoi avec sa bande d'amis composée de Nnoitra Gilga toujours suivi par Tesla Lindocruz, Shaolon Qu Fang, D-Roy, Ilfort Grantz, Nakim Grindina et Edrad Liones. C'était ça la bande à Grimmjow et de toute la fac c'est certainement la bande a plus redoutée. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que ces imbéciles nuisent autant aux élèves qu'aux professeurs et je dois avouer que ça me gave aussi. En plus, j'aime pas du out la façon dont Grmmjow regarde et s'adresse aux filles qu'il croise. « Eh, Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça, face de carotte ?! Me lance le bleu. Face de carotte... Il avait rien trouvé de mieux que comparer mes cheveux orange à un légume de la même couleur. Pathétique.

Qui te dis que c'est toi que je regardais ? Demandais-je, sarcastique.

Où regardes-tu alors, parce qu'à part moi y'a personne dans les environs. Me répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Si tu étais plus intelligent et regardait derrière toi, tu saurais qu'il y a plein d'autres étudiants qui passent et que c'est eux que je regardes. » Il se tourne et voit la masse d'élèves qui passait. Je profites de ce moment inattention pour m'esquiver et m'éloigner le plus possible de ce tordu. J'avance sans trop de ut précis jusqu'à ce qu'une fille me percute et tombe par terre. « Aoutch ! Gémit-elle. C'est une file plutôt petite et menue aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux sont châtains et rebiquent légèrement en avant et son visage pour moi paraissait... Enfantin.

Désolé. M'excusais-je en lui tendant ma main. Elle la prend et je l'aide à se relever.

Non, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais. Se justifie-t-elle en souriant.

Tu es nouvelle, non ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant.

Oui, je m'appelle Selphie Tilmitt, enchantée. Se présente-t-elle.

Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est ma deuxième année ici.

Tu dois bien connaître cette fac alors. Moi, je dois dire que c'est pas facile de se repérer là-dedans.

Oui, la fac est immense, mais t'en fais pas, après quelques jours t'y habitueras vite. La rassurais-je, car moi aussi j'ai connu les mêmes inquiétude un an.

En plus, y'a certains garçons qui ne manquent pas d'air. Me dit-elle.

Ah, ça c'est le quotidien de la fac. Un conseil : évites la bande d'un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Merci du conseil. Dis, tu voudrais pas me faire visiter la fac ? S'enquit-elle.

Ben, c'est à dire que... » Je regardes de tous les côtés histoire de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour guider cette pauvre fille puis j'aperçois Irvine Kinneas, un gars qui est à depuis deux ans déjà. Bon, c'est un play-boy qui se croit au far ouest mais bon, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui sait se comporter convenablement avec les filles. « Eh ! Irvine ! Appelais-je. Il approche et demande :

Oui ?

Voici, Selphie une nouvelle, tu veux bien lui faire visiter a fac, s'il te plaît ?

Je veux bien, mais toi pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Me questionne-t-il.

Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Répliquais-je simplement.

Une fille ? S'enquit soudain Selphie.

Non, un ami. Mentis-je.

Ok, j'ai compris, je m'en occupes. » Conclut Irvine.

Après m'être esquivé une fois encore, je scrutes les environs dans l'espoir de trouver Orihime Inoue. Et oui, c'était bien une fille que j'allais voir, mais ne vous y trompez pas. Elle et moi nous sommes juste amis, seulement Grimmjow a des vues sur elle et n'hésite pas à aller la voir pour lui faire des avances. Un jour, alors qu'Orihime refusait une fois encre ses avances, i a failli la frapper mais heureusement j'étais là. Par contre ça nous a valu un conseil de discipline à moi et l'autre punk bleu débile. « Ichigo ! S'écrie une voix qui m'est familière. Je me retournes et vois une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux au loin avec un grand sourie aux lèvres.

Orihime. Fis-je en souriant à mon tour. Nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre.

Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? Me demande-t-elle.

Ben... Fallait pas rater la cérémonie. Elle me regarde gênée et répond en rougissant :

Ah mais oui, suis-je bête ! La cérémonie, bien sûr j'étais venue plus tôt pour te voir, euh ! J'veux dire pour être sûre de pas la rater... La cérémonie de rentrée des classes, pardi.

T'es sûre que ça va ? Rétorquais-je. Elle me semblait étrange, mais ça c'est Orihime après tout...

Oui, oui, je pètes la forme... M'assure-t-elle. Je suis contente, cette année je suis avec Lightning et Rydia dans la chambre. Sa me changera de Loly et Menoly.

Ça, c'est sûr. » Dis-je. Loly et Menoly sont deux pestes qui ont jadis partagé la même chambre qu'Orihime il y a un an. Heureusement que Rangiku était dans cette même chambre car Orihime était sans cesse harcelée par ces deux pouffes pour je ne sais quelle raison. Nous restons silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. « Ah, je crois qu'il faut retourner dans les gradins. Déclare mon amie.

Orihime ?

Euh oui ?

Grimmjow n'est pas venu te voir ?

Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Ok. C'est bien. » Lâchais-je simplement. De toute manière si il lui fait le moindre mal, je serais au courant.

ooOoo

POV Locke Cole (Final Fantasy 6)

C'est avec une incroyable motivation que je me rends dans les gradins après m'être goinfré aux côtés de Celes. Aaaah, Celes Chere, l'une des filles les plus canons de ce bahut... Mais disons que je sors déjà avec. Enfin, non on traîne ensemble parfois mais rien n'est officiel. Bref, je dois maintenant subi un nouveau discours ennuyeux et ensuite, je supposes que nous allons devoir aller directement dans nos classes... J'espère vraiment être avec Celes cette année. Mais par ailleurs j'avais prévu autre chose d'un peu plus... distrayant. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée sans l'aide de Bartz Clauser, un très bon ami qui aime tirer au flanc tout comme moi. Et puis y'avait aussi Djidane Tribal dans le coup et ça c'était tout aussi excellant. Pendant que M. Aizen commence sa tirade, moi et mes deux compagnons nous faufilons jusqu'à l'estrade avec notre petit « cadeau de bienvenue » entre les mains. Il s'agit d'une bombe, mais pas une bombe dangereuse bien sûr. Ce qui va en jaillir va certainement plaire à l'assemblée. « Prêt ? Demande Djidane.

Prêt ! Assure Bartz. Vas-y Locke.

Ok. » Je poses la bombe juste derrière Aizen à ses pieds sans que personne ne me remarque et tout de suite après, Djidane appuie sur un détonateur et... Une ribambelle de soutien gorge de toutes les couleurs et toutes les tailles en jaillissent et les élèvent hurlent. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit Aizen en regardant en l'air. Un soutif vient alors se poser sur sa tête. Je vois Grimmjow Jeagerjack se lever et hurler :

Oooooouuuuh ! T'es sexy Aizen ! Je ne peux retenir mon rire et mes complices non plus ce qui attire bien malheureusement l'attention du CPE Chaos qui m'attrape par le col et me dit :

Alors c'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça, sale gosse ?!

Chaos, allons ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il plaisantait ? » Me défend Cosmos, la principale adjointe.

Aizen retire le sous-vêtement de sa tête et le laisse tomber par terre. Il me regarde avec un drôle de sourire en coin et ne semble pas déconcentrer par tous les cris qui se faisaient entendre en face. « Locke Cole... Alors comme ça, l'air de l'université t'avait manqué à ce point. Fait le directeur d'un regard sournois. C'est alors que Bartz et Djidane se montrent à leur tour.

Nous avons aussi planifié ça avec lui, monsieur le directeur. Avoue Djidane.

Si il doit être puni, alors nous aussi. Ajoute Bartz.

Alors ainsi soit-il. Décide Aizen

J'vais vous faire passer l'envie de rigoler, moi sales petits monstres ! Renchérit Chaos.

Sauf votre respect, M. le CPE vous n'êtes pas la personne la mieux placée pour nous traiter de monstre. Tente Bartz timidement.

LA FEEERME ! Un vermisseau de ton espèce n'a pas à me faire la morale. Dans mon bureau, tous les 3 et tout de suite ! » Ordonne le pseudo-diable en me lâchant.

C'est sûr et certain, je vais passer une super année, vu comme ça... Mais au moins j'ai la chance d'avoir des camarades qui sont prêts à sauver l'un des leurs et j'en suis fier. Restes à savoir ce que Chaos nous réserve à présent...

La réunion se solde par l'évacuation de tous les étudiants et on nous oblige moi et mes amis à ramasser tous les soutien-gorge. Djidane en ramasse un dont les bonnets devaient faire 90E voir plus et nous sort : « Eh, les gars, d'après vous, c'est pas la pointure de Rangiku ?

T'en as d'autres des comme ça, imbécile de ouistiti ? Ironise Bartz l'air blasé.

Eh, t'as un problème avec ma queue ou quoi ? »

Alala... Ces deux-là ne manquent pas de me faire rire, on dirait pesque des frères. Remarque, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un blondinet avec une queue de singe dans le dos car telle est l'apparence qu'offre Djidane. N'empêche je me dis que ça doit être vachement pratique pour se suspendre partout. « Au fait, le Chaos il serait pas con par hasard ? T'à l'heure il nous a bien dit d'aller dans son bureau illico et là il nous demande de ramasser ça ? Complètement borné, ma parole. Fait remarquer Bartz.

T'es doué pour remarquer ce genre de détails, toi. Réplique Djidane.

Et ouais ! »

ooOoo

POV narration

Maintenant les élèves arrivés, il ne reste donc plus qu'à planifier le cursus scolaire et ça, c'était bien le calvaire de tous les professeurs enseignant à Soul Fantasy. Cette réunion des élèves s'est fini en catastrophe mais ils s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils avaient besoin d'une distraction de ce genre. Le lendemain, après avoir appris qu'ils écopaient de 3 jour de colle, le groupe constitué de Locke, Bartz et Djidane se fait appréhender et huer positivement par tous les autres élèves. Ils sont devenus les nouvelles stars de la fac et ça leu plaisait. Celes s'approche même de Locke pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue ce qui le fait rougir, mais il est heureux de constater que sa belle est encore plus en admiration pour lui. Les nouveaux élèves aussi se rapprochent tandis que certains groupes se dispersent. Ainsi donc, Grimmjow s'éloigne avec ses complices de toujours. « Les gars, j'ai décidé moi aussi de pourrir la vie à toute l'équipe administrative de ce bahut de merde pour être le mec plus célèbre comme ces trois zouaves. Déclare-t-il. »

Du haut de la fenêtre de son bureau, Cosmos contemplait l'attroupement d'élèves et sourit en s'imaginant Aizen avec son soutif sur la tête. Il faut avouer que la jeune femme s'était retenue de rire à ce moment-là. « Mes chers étudiants, j'espère vivement que vous serez aussi performants en blague qu'en ce qui concerne vos compétences scolaires. C'est pas tout ça, mais il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. » Elle se lève de sa chaise et quitte son bureau en fermant sa porte.

Ainsi commence une nouvelle année au sein de la prestigieuse université Soul Fantasy qui accueille chaque année des millions d'étudiants venues de contrés lointaines pour réussir leur vie. Mais ces élèves particuliers... On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais ils sont aussi loufoques les uns les autres.

ooOoo

**Fin de l'Épisode 1**

Et voilà, c'est fini et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger ce chapitre sachant que c'est une fic humoristique. Je voulais y mettre de l'humour dès le premier épisode mais c'est pas facile facile de trouver de bonnes farces à faire faire aux personnages et surtout il faut savoir les exploiter ces personnages car je comptes bien faire intervenir un maximum de persos FF comme Bleach :D Voilà donc dans l'épisode suivant je prévois de faire le 1er cours de nos chers étudiants et ainsi vous faire découvrir, je l'espère un bon paquet de profs aussi loufoques les uns que les autres.

Sur ceux, n'hésitez pas à rewiever ça fait toujours plaisir. Et merci d'avoir lu, tchao :)

ooOoo

**Ayuminata **: C'est bon tout le monde vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

**Grimmjow :** Ouais, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Et puis comment ça se fait que je sois dans le même patelain qu'Ichigo et Ulquiorra ? Tu sais très bien que je les supportes pas !

**Ayuminata :** Du calme mon Grimmy, 'est fait exprès.

**Grimmjow **: Ouais ben c'est pas avec ce torchon que tu vas t'attirer tous les mérites ! Et dans le prochain épisode, je veux buter Ichigo.

**Ayuminata :** On verra, on verra... Pour l'heure vas boire un bon bol de lait chaud, tu veux ?

**Aizen :** Dis-moi ma chère Ayumi-chan ? C'était quoi cette idée coquine de bombe à soutifs ?

**Ayumina :** Ah, Aizen... Euh et bien disons que ça sort de mon esprit détraqué. Bref, j'vous laisses j'a pleins de trucs à faire, à plus ! *sors*

**Grimmjow **: Elle non plus je peux plus la saquer...


End file.
